1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to canopies for vehicles and, in particular, to collapsible canopies for pickup trucks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Canopies for covering the box of a pickup truck are very popular, in that they keep items placed within the box from the rain, sleet, and snow; from the wind and dust; and from the heat of the sun. Canopies are also commonly used by hunters and others for living accomodations.
Problems commonly associated with conventional canopies are that they must be removed entirely from the vehicle when hauling objects exceeding the height of the canopy; when objects will not fit through the door of the canopy; or when placement of the object into the pickup must be made from overhead, such as placement of heavy equipment which must be lowered by a hoist. Additionally, it is often desirable to haul items of excessive size, such as motorcycles, snow-mobiles and the like to remote areas and yet, when the destination is reached, a canopy is needed. To overcome these problems, it is essential that the canopy be collapsible. It is also highly desirable that the canopy be compactly stored; readily set up; not require extensive modification of the vehicle; and be cost efficient.